narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Yuzan332
hej. nie pytaj jej, czy możesz usunąć jedną, bo na co na jednej wiki dwie takie same historyjki? + usuń obie, alebo chociaż błędy popoprawiaj, bo to jest kompromitacja. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 16:49, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Kochany, uprzejmie proszę, usuń oba. Oba te teksty są pełne błędów i szkoda, żeby porządni obywatele RP musieli to czytać. Jeśliby jej zależało, pisała by chociaż imiona wielką lieterą. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:01, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) dzięki miśku :* [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 17:05, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Można Usunąć http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plik:Root_Symbol.png&redirect=no&cb=8012&cb=228 78.8.106.226 07:33, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) : Anuluję edycje, który Ty bezprawnie zmieniasz i nabijasz sobie edycje.78.8.106.226 12:20, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) To samo co wyżej.78.8.106.226 12:29, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Ależ mój drogi biurokrato, oczywiście, że nie próbuję Cię zesłościć. Proszę Cię tylko byś sobie dał spokój, bo w stosunku do Cb wykonuję dobrą robotę, a nie tylko nabijam. Btw. skoro nie nabijasz, to dlaczego zmieniasz martwy na nie żyje? Przecież i tak nie wygrasz. Mogę anulować Twoje edycje do woli, a Ty mi nic nie zrobisz. Tak właśnie działa ten świat.87.105.112.62 13:22, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Uważam, że lepiej brzmi nie żyje, a nie martwy. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:08, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Hej, sory, że się tak wtrącam, ale ani ty, ani tamten użytkownik nie zauważyliście, że cały czas dajecie do "Wieku" Nie Żyje/Martwy, a o ile mi wiadomo na pytanie "Ile on ma lat?" nie odpowiada się "On nie żyje"... Ravger 14:39, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To właściwie do szablonu można dodać "Status" Ravger 14:44, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Pomysł ze statusem generalnie dobry, ale to nie jest status. Status to masz stan cywilny, czyli żonaty itp. itd.78.8.104.194 16:54, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) To dobry pomysł, bo faktycznie dość dziwne jest to, że ktoś ma nie żyje lat.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:03, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Asasynku kochany, szanujmy swoją ciężka pracę oraz pomysły i sami myślmy! jeśli chciałeś zbeszcześcić "manga/anime" zdjęcie w szablonach... kurna, nie wiem co pisać. nie umiesz, zabierasz się za coś, wstyd! czuję się tak, jakbym dostała w twarz! ORYGINALNOŚĆ ! [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 09:30, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) no nie wiątpię. i nie słodź mi tu, bo mnie wytrącasz z rytmu >< chodzi mi o to http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yahiko&action=historysubmit&diff=42888&oldid=42877 ' wiem, że Ci nie wyszło. I lepiej, bo nad tebberem dłługpo się mysli, żeby był dobry kod, a nie! bum i jest[[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 09:38, paź 30, 2011 (UTC)' Do usunięcia Siema, usuń arty tego usera http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wkład/83.27.187.241 [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 08:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Siema, chciałem się Ciebie zapytać czy do szablonu użytkownika może być zdjęcie, które nie jest związane z Naruto?[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:45, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:54, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia Siema, usuń zdjęcie http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Devapath_avatar3.jpg [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 18:03, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) Koleżko... Ta Sakurcia od Shizuki złamała punkt trzeci waszego regulaminu78.8.105.172 14:28, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) OK juz bede tak robiłNaruto12392 15:00, lis 22, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 Hej ;) Jestem twoją fanką i ogólnie jesteś super :) 82.145.216.33 05:05, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: zdjęcie Siemka, usuń zdjęcie, bo się powtarza http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Tobi_vs_Minato.png [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 14:01, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) Artykuły Hejka, Mam do ciebie małe, ale dla mnie ważne pytanie: Jak mają wyglądać tutaj artykuły. Chodzi mi o to, że jak je edytuje, to każdy jest napisany inaczej; odstęp od działów w art (osobowość, historia itp.) nie wiem jaką wielkość mają mieć zdjęcia. P.S. Sorki, za to, że ostatnio bylem niemiły dla ciebie i wielu innych. 32Polak 09:57, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki za odpowiedź i chyba masz rację, nie kłuciliśmy się. Wiesz dużo miałem już kłutni na Wiki i w tym na Naruto Fanon i mi się zdawało, że to byłeś ty. 32Polak 11:01, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Jak go mam przerobic??Naruto12392 17:13, gru 6, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 a jak cos to poprawisz bo nie umiem wstawiac zdjecia do szablonu?? Naruto12392 17:23, gru 6, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 Modyfikacja logo Cześć! Od dzisiaj na stronie głównej Bleach Wiki znajduje się dział "Partnerzy". Jednak logo Naruto Wiki ma kłopotliwe jasne tło, które niezbyt pasuje do ciemnej kolorystyki. Mógłbym go u siebie trochę zmodyfikować i dać tło przezroczyste? Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:30, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Kto to ten BIUROKRATA??? Kategoria Aha, spoko. Dodałem do tego art. tą kategorię, bo uważam, że jest potrzebna. Jest wiele mężczyzn i kobiet, więc moim zdaniem oni też potrzebują takiej kategorii. Dodałem ją też z tego powodu, bo na Wiki jakiej edytowałem kiedyś czyli na Bleach Wiki była taka kategoria. 32Polak 17:46, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki :D Skoro możesz to porozmawiaj. Będę bardzo wdzięczny. 32Polak 17:52, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dlaczego :( 32Polak 18:21, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) :Szkoda. No nic. Trudno. 32Polak 18:24, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Spis odcinków Asasyn możesz w spisie odcinków napisac odcinki bo jest tylko do "Klub liścia tylko dla kobiet".Czy moge opisywac odcinki??Naruto12392 17:03, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 no w odcinkach tak jak jest np.Kakashi wojownik sharingana to jest opisane.pisac streszczenie.Naruto12392 17:10, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)Naruto12392 jakimi istniejącymi?Naruto12392 17:15, gru 15, 2011 (UTC)naruto12392 przepraszam